Destined For Love
by Chester Shinoda
Summary: When fate rips at the heart of a hanyou, love blossoms. InuSess. Rated just incase. There's no sex at all. Just mentioning, lime, stuff like that.
1. kagome is dead?

Destined For Love

Summary: When fate rips at the heart of a hanyou, love blossoms. InuSess

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wouldn't always hate each other...

Destined For Love: chapter 1

A hanyou named Inuyasha stares at the love of his life, lying unconscious on the floor of a dark cabin. "Kagome...please, don't die," he begs for her life to be spared. The poison had taken effect much earlier than expected, and Sango still hadn't returned with the herbs needed to save Kagome.

"I didn't mean it, I don't hate you Kagome, I...I love you..." a tear falls down the devastated hanyou's cheek. "It isn't supposed to end like this, I probably caused this, the fight must've made the poison take effect sooner somehow..." he begins to feel false guilt, as many feel when a loved one dies. "I just want to apologize for everything I've caused, I shouldn't have been such a jerk, I love you Kagome, do you hear me, I LOVE YOU KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouts into the night.

At that moment, Sango enters the cabin with her arms full of herbs. "Inuyasha, did I hear correctly. Did you say, erm, scream, that you love Kagome?" she asks with curiosity.

"Yeah, so what? It's not like it matters anymore! Kagome is hardly breathing and the poison is getting worse by the second! Damn that faggot of a brother I have, how can he do this to her? She didn't deserve this!" Tears were now streaming down Inuyasha's face.

"It's okay, I'm sure she'll get better with these herbs," Sango's comforting words only seem to make the hanyou angrier.

"Don't you get it! This is punishment for me! I made this happen! I deserve to lose the one I love, but Kagome just doesn't deserve to die!" Inuyasha leans down and sobs into Kagome's chest. It would normally be comforting to be so near to her, but with her body so cold and lifeless, it only makes the poor hanyou feel worse.

"I'm sorry Kagome!" the hanyou is so angry with himself that he seems to be changing to a full demon. Sango backs away.

"Calm down Inuyasha, it's okay, just calm down. I can't help Kagome get better and deal with you in your full-demon form at the same time." These words help the hanyou calm down and control himself. He settles into a corner and closes his eyes.

"If anything happens, wake me up immediately." With that said, Inuyasha falls into a restless sleep. He dreams of Kagome all through his sleep, dreams of them both together in heaven, holding hands and kissing. He dreams sad dreams of Kagome dying before he gets a chance to tell her how he feels...

"Inuyasha! Wake up! It's Kagome! She's not breathing!"

Very short, but I was just getting a start on this. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but if no one reviews I will see that pointless. You reviewers inspire me to write more, so please, inspire me here!


	2. Sesshomaru loves Inuyasha?

Destined For Love

I got to updating pretty quick, and thx for the reviews!

anonyous bluesilver: Might share it with people? Is it really that good? Thanx!

luckk: see how i'm setting this up, do ya? Let's just see if you're right...well, there'll be some InuSess action soon enough, so be patient. Thanx!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wouldn't always hate each other...

Destined For Love: chapter 2

"What happened! Is she..." tears were forming at the corner of the sad hanyou's eyes.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but she's gone. That's it," Sango answers sadly. At this moment Miroku and Shippou enter with firewood in their hands.

"I thought I heard Sesshomaru, so I rushed right over...WHAT HAPPENED!!!" Miroku yells when he sees Kagome's lifeless body.

"Inuyasha, what happened to Kagome? Is she gonna be okay?" Shippou asks. He stares at Kagome's lifeless body laying on the floor, looking so peaceful, yet so dead.

"NO! SHE'S NOT OKAY!!! SHE'S DEAD AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!" Inuyasha screams at the now crying Shippou.

"Now Inuyasha, you know that it's not your fault...it was Sesshomaru." Sango attempts to calm the hanyou, but he has already run out of the cabin, tears flowing down his cheeks, running, running away from his life.

Inuyasha soon reaches a river and sits down on the riverbank. He can smell the scent of...his brother.

"Sesshomaru, get out here! I got a score to settle with you!"

"Now, now Inuyasha" Sesshomaru steps out from behind a tree, "I am not here to fight."

"Then what the hell are you doing here!"

"This." After that word, Sesshomaru pulls Inuyasha into what would be a very passionate kiss, if not for the fact that the hanyou was struggling to get out of the grasp.

At last, after a long, unwanted kiss, Inuyasha was free of Sesshomaru's grasp, with tetsaiga drawn.

"Now, now, love. Don't be so mean to your one and only brother," Sesshomaru says in a voice that an adult would use with a baby.

"DON'T CALL ME LOVE! I WOULD NEVER LOVE YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO KAGOME YOU BASTARD!" with this said, Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru, he would avenge Kagome's death-or not...Sesshomaru simply stepped to the side, causing Inuyasha to crash into an oddly placed boulder.

"Same as always Inuyasha, always just jumping right into things without giving them any thought whatsoever. It is one of your worst traits, but still, I love you." Sesshomaru, having said that, runs off, leaving a dumbfounded Inuyasha to think over what just happened. Sesshomaru had _kissed_ him, and he had said that he _loved _him. How could this be. He probably killed Kagome just to get her out of the way, because he knew I loved her and that I could never love him with her around. That worthless piece of shit, Inuyasha thinks.

"I'll kill him!" Inuyasha yells into the midnight breeze.

"Kill who?" asks Shippou, who had just stepped in after Sesshomaru had left.

"Sesshomaru! He killed Kagome! He deserves to die and burn in hell!" the hanyou screams.

":It's okay, oh, what the hell am I saying! It's not okay! Kagome, the closest thing to a mom, is dead!" Shippou puts his head in his hands and sobs.

Strangely, Inuyasha walks over and lifts Shippou off the ground. He cradles the poor demon in his arms like a baby, and whispers to him, "it'll be okay. I'll be here for you if you need me. I'll do my best to try and make you feel as good as Kagome made you feel. It's what she'd want." (Okay, Inu is a little OOC)

"Thanks Inuyasha." Shippou sobs into Inuyasha's chest.

"No problem Shippou," Inuyasha says with a small smile. (Okay, WAY OOC)

The next day:

Sango and Miroku are to bury Kagome's body next to her house. Inuyasha and Shippou are to explain things to her parents.

"Can I talk to you guys?" Inuyasha asks when he finds Kagome's family.

"Sure Inuyasha, but where's Kagome?" asks Kagome's brother. (So sorry, but I forgot their names...)

"That's kinda what I wanna talk to you about...you see, Kagome was killed by my half-brother yesterday," Inuyasha says it as fast as he can to get it over with.

Kagome's entire family bursts into tears.

"I knew Kagome shouldn't have gone with you! Get away from us! You've caused us enough pain!

Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango leave with sunken hearts and broken souls.

Okay, there's another chapter. They're pretty short, but they'll get longer (I hope). Anyways, thanx to you reviewers and please R&R!


	3. Raped

sorry I took so long to update my lovely reviewers!

Death Dealer Vampier: Thanks. Yup, I did have to make Kag's family that mean. So deal with it.

chaos-kagome: If you were saying that this was nasty in a mean way, then i wouldn't be complaining. It is rated PG-13, meaning that it can contain things like kissing. If you don't like that, then don't read PG-13 stories. If you were saying it in a nice way, then, well...I know it was a little gross, maybe for you, but my mind has been blessed with the knowledge of a pervert...but hey, it didn't have any sex or anything, and this story never will, i hope...

mirokusbabe: Thanx. I kno, you wouldn't be mean enough not to read my first chap, now would you?

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wouldn't always hate each other...

Here's the next chapter!

Destined For Love: Chapter 3

Kagome's body had been buried, and the search for the jewel shards had continued just like before, except...without Kagome. Another thing was that Sesshomaru had stolen almost half of the Shikon No Tama from Kagome, and, without Kagome, they had alot of trouble finding the shards. Sesshomaru had told Inuyasha that if he met him at a certain lake tonight, and did as he told him, then he would give him the almost-half of the jewel. Fat chance.

Inuyasha had yet to tell anyone about Sesshomaru. He didn't want anyone to know. Even though Inuyasha didn't want to admit it, he had enjoyed that kiss. He had feelings for Sesshomaru, and although he hated Sesshomaru for killing Kagome, he still couldn't stop sending shy glances towards his half-brother.

That Night:

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go take a dip in that lake over there," he pointed west, "be back later."

"Can I come with you Inuyasha?" Shippou asks. He had become quite attached to the hanyou, and Inuyasha was beginning to regret being so nice to him.

"Sorry Shippou, but I want to be alone right now," he told the kitsune, trying as hard as he could not to sound mean.

"Whatever," answered Shippou, his voice filled with disappointment.

Inuyasha walked off towards the lake that Sesshomaru had told him to go to. When he arrived at the lake, he found Sesshomaru sitting on a rock, awaiting the arrival of the hanyou.

"I knew you would come," Sesshomaru said. Now Inuyasha, just do as I say, and you can have this," he held up the almost-half of the jewel.

"What do you want me to do? Once I know that, I'll decide if I'll do it," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, it's not going to be that easy. You have to agree to it now, and then, whether you are willing or not, you will do it," told Sesshomaru. (I just realized that my story suddenly changed to a past-tense. I plan to keep it this way, so get used to it)

"Ummm...fine," Inuyasha spat out the word.

"Okay. Inuyasha, I want you to..." began Sesshomaru.

Back At Camp:

"Inuyasha sure has been gone a long time," said Shippou. "I hope he's okay."

"Inuyasha can take care of himself. Don't worry Shippou," Sango's comforting words didn't help Shippou.

"But what if someone stronger than him comes to get him, like Sesshomaru, or Naraku, or..." Shippou didn't get to finish, because a piercing scream ran through the campsite. "That was Inuyasha!" yelled Shippou.

They all ran to the lake Inuyasha had said he would be at. There was Inuyasha, at Sesshomaru's feet. He was naked and bloody.

"Sesshomaru..." growled Shippou. He leaped at the demon, only to be thrown back with one swift movement. What had happened was obvious. Sesshomaru had raped Inuyasha.

"How could you do this to your brother?!" demanded Sango, fighting back the tears that were threatening to leak from her eyes. Sesshomaru didn't answer. He simply turned around and ran off. Sango attempted to charge after him, but Shippou and Miroku held her back.

"There's nothing you can do, Sango," said Miroku, struggling to keep the girl from running off.

"Inuyasha..." whispered Shippou, tears falling down his face.

Sorry this chapter was so short, but I needed to update. This chapter was very interesting, and a bit gross, hope it doesn't get taken off cause of this chapter. Oh well, R&R, and I promise to try to write longer chapters. I will give a cookie to everyone who reviews! Or do you prefer brownies?


	4. INUYASHA LIKES SESSHOMARU!

Destined For Love

Took me a while to update. Thanks all of my lovely reviewers!

Dreamer for Eternity: I can understand why you would think that this should be rated R, but it isn't supposed to be R. It would be R if it showed the actual rape, but this simply said the fact that Sess raped Inu. If this story is not to your liking, sorry. Thanks for the review anywayz!

doragon-akuma: Weird...yeah, I guess it is. I will try to hurry more with the updates, but between school and all the other stuff I have to do, I'm finding it hard to squeeze in time to write chapters. I will do my best though! Thanks for the review!

Chou ni Natte: I didn't realize the Kagome thing until I was notified of it, so thanks for doing that. I meant to say Sango, but for some reason I wrote in Kagome about a million times. I didn't really think that far ahead about Inu and Sess still getting together after Sess raping Inu...I'll figure something out. Inuyasha won't just forgive him and start kissing him suddenly, or something dumb like that. Thanks for reviewing!

Inu-chan puppy: That Kagome bit was a mess-up. I meant to type Sango. I fixed it anywayz. Well, thanks for reviewing!

Gaviveww: Yeah, I did kill Kagome. It was just a mess-up, my mistake. I fixed it. Thanks for reviewing!

mirokusbabe: That Kagome bit was a mess up, as I have said in a million responses already. I meant Sango, and I fixed it. Thanx, I know it was good...okay, I'm not the show-off type, so thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wouldn't always hate each other...

Okay, there are your responses and the stupid disclaimer. Oh, and before I forget, cookies for everyone! scatters cookies all over the place

Here's the next chapter!

Destined For Love: Chapter 4

Inuyasha woke with pain in areas best left unmentioned. "What the hell happened?" he asked himself. "Oh yeah, now I remember. I was at the lake with...who was it...ummm...It was Sesshomaru! But the rest is a blur..."

"You're awake Inuyasha! Thank god...I was starting to think you would never wake up after what that dirty whore did to you," Sango's voice came from behind the hanyou.

"Who did what to me?" asked Inuyasha.

"You don't remember?" asked Miroku.

"No, so just tell me already!"

"Sesshomaru raped you Inuyasha," explained Sango.

"That bastard of a half-brother I have RAPED ME!" Inuyasha's scream could have been heard miles away. Inuyasha began to scratch and bite at himself, determined to get the foul smell of his half-brother off of HIS body. Inuyasha began to look around him crazily, searching for any sign of where Sesshomaru went. "WHERE DID HE GO?" he yelled.

"He took off after we got there, we don't know where he went," explained Shippou.

"Maybe he went back to the western lands," suggested Sango.

Without another word, Inuyasha took off towards the western lands, determined to cause Sesshomaru the same pain that he had caused him.

'_He killed Kagome...he raped me..." _thought the hanyou. "I WILL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME SESSHOMARU!" he screamed into the night air.

"I hear you loud and clear Inuyasha," the hanyou spun around to see who had said that, although he already knew. His knees were shaking. Even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even himself, he was afraid of his half brother. He was afraid that Sesshomaru would rape him again.

"SESSHOMARU! I HATE YOU!" he screamed, trying to cover up his fear. "_wait, I said I was going to kill him, not go and be afraid of him. But he...I know what he did! So why did you go to kill him? Because he did that! But what if he does it again? Ever think of that? No, but- See, you're always plunging into things, never thinking things through. SHUT UP VOICE INSIDE MY HEAD!" _ he argued with himself.

"Inuyasha, how could you hate me? We're related," teased Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was still afraid, his knees weak, but he would not let himself get raped again. He would kill Sesshomaru.

"DIE SESSHOMARU!" he yelled, lunging at his half brother, tetsaiga drawn. Sesshomaru moved to the side, and Inuyasha was sent crashing into a tree. Sesshomaru walked over to his half brother's shaking body, and realized that his half brother was afraid of him. He decided to not rape him, but, instead, tease him.

"Now it's time for some fun," he said, grabbing Inuyasha by the waist.

"Sesshomaru! Please don't!" Inuyasha begged, giving up on not letting his half brother knowing that he was scared of him.

"Only if you tell me you love me, and I don't mean in the half brother way," said Sesshomaru, laughing inside his head.

"I-I-I love you Sesshomaru!" weeped Inuyasha.

"Good doggy, now, ask me to come to my lands and have some fun."

"Please! Not that! I won't do it! I just won't!"

"Then you leave me no choice," said Sesshomaru, reaching for Inuyasha's clothing.

"Okay! Okay! Please, will you let me come to your lands and have some fun!" cried Inuyasha.

"You're the best doggy I've ever had. I think I'll keep you," said Sesshomaru.

"DAMN IT! I'M NOT GONNA DO THIS! NOW DIE SESSHOMARU!" yelled Inuyasha, lunging at Sesshomaru with tetsaiga drawn. Sesshomaru stepped sideways again.

Inuyasha, I love to mess with your head," he said, almost bursting out with laughter.

"What do you mean?" demanded Inuyasha.

"I mean that I was never going to rape you this time. I was just messing with your fears," explained Sesshomaru, finally laughing his head off.

_"Aw man..." _said a voice inside Inuyasha's head. _"Where the hell did that come from?" _he asked himself. _From the pit of your mind. You know that you have a craving for Sesshomaru. HOW CAN I AFTER WHAT HE DID? I don't know. How can you? I CAN'! I DON'T! Yes you do...NO I DON'T!" _ Inuyasha argued with himself, finally realizing that he actually, somehow, liked Sesshomaru. He had no clue how. Maybe he had gone insane.

"Sesshomaru...I love him..." said Inuyasha, forgetting that his half brother was right there.

"Inuyasha, I didn't tell you to..." trailed Sesshomaru.

"I know..." said Inuyasha, deciding to leave Sesshomaru to wonder now that he knew that he was there. He ran back towards camp, leaving a confused Sesshomaru behind him.

Sooo...good? Bad? So horrible that you have fainted in front of your computer from how much it sucked? So good that you are standing up and cheering? I don't know how Inuyasha could possibly like Sess after what he did, but I will make it make as much sense as I can in the next chapter. I'm also bringing the rating up, just to be safe. There will never be any sex in this story though. K, bye!


	5. Not part of story, but please read

Well, I have a few issues with some people that I want to take care of. The next chapter will be on soon!

First of all, before I brought up the rating, people were saying stuff like 'this story is gross' or 'this should be rated R instead of PG13' and it's really annoying me. For the one person who said it should be rated R, you need to figure out what being rated R means. R contains actual sex scenes, which my story doesn't have. Mentioning rape and putting pre-rape stuff in the story isn't R rated material. This is really bugging me, so please stop saying stuff like 'this story is so gross' and shit like that.

Another thing is that I could use some ideas for this story! You can suggest things all you want, but I can't promise that they will be in the story right away, or even be in it at all. I would really like someone to give me some ideas!

One quick thing is that I feel a bit un-loved because I get so few reviews. It may just be because my story isn't very good, but if I got more reviews, I would want to post the next chapter sooner for you guys. I'm not saying 'review, and then I'll type the next chapter up for you' cause I think that's just stupid. I'm just saying that if I got more reviews, then I would try to get the chapters up sooner.

Okay, that's just a couple things that I wanted to say. And I will hurry with the next chapter for you!


	6. LoveLoveand Running Away

Destined For Love

Demonskid: What do you mean by "huh?" was it hard to understand? Was it weird? Was is gross? Well, thanks for reviewing my story!

Death Dealer Vampire: You love it? Wow am I awesome...ok, I don't like to brag. Thanks for reviewing!

Severus-Black-Snape: A neat little fic? Wow, thanks. Well, here's the next chapter for ya! And thanks for reviewing!

Mirokusbabe: I believe you were the only one who stood up clapping...lol. Well here's the next chapter for you! And thanks for reviewing!

Inumoon3: Everyone in my story IS really OOC (out of character for those of you that don't know what that means.) Sango probably wouldn't have the courage to call Sesshomaru a whore, but I don't care. Alot of people make characters OOC in their stories, so if you don't like that, too bad. I thank you for pointing that out, and you said it in a nice way, not like some reviewers do. Thanks for reviewing!

Here's some responses to your reviews of my issues chapter.

Onyxlight: Thanks! You really made me feel better! I never really thought of that-why do people keep reading a story if they didn't like it to begin with? It's just stupid. Read like 4 chapters of a story and then flame all of them. And it really couldn't be too gross. If you find something in the story that you didn't like, just don't read the story anymore. It really couldn't be too gross if you kept reading it! Thanks for reviewing!

Inu-chan puppy: I love you people that actually understand my story! People like you! Yup, I did correct the name thing. People should understand that everyone has their own style, but so many don't. I will keep the rating up, just incase. And I started accepting anonymous reviews, thanks for telling me that! You made me feel so much better about this story! Thanks for reviewing!

Doragon-akuma: Thanks a bunch! You, like alot of people that reviewed that issues chapter, made me feel so much better about my story. You think my story is funny? Thanks for that! I reviewed your story too! Here's the next chapter 4 ya! Thanks for reviewing!

Mirokusbabe: Good for me? Yay! Thanks for reviewing!

Tina: Not a bad story? Does that mean it's good, semi good, really good, or (I hope) awesome? I suppose I shouldn't let bad reviewers bother me. _It is my story, and not theirs_. I may use your idea in the story. Thanks for reviewing!

CrimsonTearsOfPain: You really like my fic? Thanks! I suppose I should make the chapters longer. I will really try to do that! Thanks for reviewing!

Sequia: You get the same comments? That's good to hear, I'm not the only one. I have learned to ignore these stupid reviewers. You liked the Inu fight with himself and take it out on Sess? YAY! Thanks for reviewing!

Zai: Ok, your little things were the kind of stuff that I like to get. Not saying stuff like "your story sucks cause you have your own way of writing!" and stuff like that. Thanks for the idea too...I might use it. Thanks for the review!

amanda: Thanks for the idea! I might use it! You, like all these other people, made me feel so much better about my story. Thanks for the review!

Yanee: Great story? Yay! Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for your reviews! Some of you may be thinking _"why did I get such a short response, when some people got such long ones"_. Well, if you want longer responses, write longer reviews! Just thought I'd put that in incase someone was thinking that. And I'm gonna call this chapter 6 even though it's really chapter 5, so I don't confuse people with that little thing I added. One more thing. I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for taking this long to post. Please forgive me!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wouldn't always hate each other...

Well, I think you're all sick of hearing me talk, so on with the story!

Destined For Love: chapter four

_"Did Inuyasha say what I think he said?" _questioned Sesshomaru, sitting under a tree, and thinking about what Inuyasha had said. the scene had played itself over and over inside his head, and he was starting to think that maybe, even though he had done that to the poor hanyou, that Inuyasha really did love him. The thought excited him. Made him yearn for the hanyou's touch...but what if he just said that to confuse him? If he did, he had succeeded. Sesshomaru was utterly confused, wondering whether Inuyasha was serious or not. Sesshomaru began to think about his past with Inuyasha...

flashback

Inuyasha had followed Sesshomaru everywhere, hiding and staring at him from a distance. He once caught him and asked him why he did this. Inuyasha blushed a fierce red. Sesshomaru asked it again, getting annoyed at the pup's behavior. "I...I...I love you Sessy," Inuyasha confessed. He grabbed the taiyoukai's waist, but Sesshomaru threw him away in disgust. Inuyasha was shocked. He looked up with hurt and sadness in his eyes. He got up, sobbing, and left, never to return. When he had left, Sesshomaru had felt a tug.

back to present day

Did he love him? He dismissed this though before he got the answer. He decided to pay another visit, but this time, he would be gentle.

FOR THE FLASHBACK IDEA, I THANK INU-CHAN PUPPY! YOU ROCK!

With Inuyasha and the others

"Inuyasha, you're back!" yelled the excited Shippou. Now Inuyasha was _really_ starting to regret being so nice to him.

"Yeah, I'm back. So what?" Inuyasha said the words a little too stubbornly. The kitsune's eves started to water.

Sango picked the poor kitsune up and hugged him close. "Inuyasha, that wasn't very nice," she said.

"Yeah, so what? I'm nice to the kid, and now he won't leave me alone! I just want to be left alone for FIVE SECONDS!" yelled Inuyasha, storming off into the woods to think about his crush.

As Inuyasha approached a clearing, he sat down on a stump, and put his head in his hands. Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru...the name kept playing itself in the hanyou's mind. The more he thought about the taiyoukai, the more he wanted to go see him, to live with him forever and have children with him (demon males can have kids in this story).

Inuyasha heard a rustling noise in a nearby bush. He turned to look at the bush, but saw nothing there. He still heard the rustling sound, so he approached the bush, and when he was mere inches from it, a figure leaped out from behind it. It jumped on top of Inuyasha, and wrestled him to the floor.

When Inuyasha looked to see who was his mysterious stalker, he discovered that it was Sesshomaru. Feeling very giddy, they rolled around and around on the ground, wrestling to be on top of the other. It was a very funny scene. (just to let you all know, this will NOT result in a sex scene) Sesshomaru, on top again, looked into the hanyou's eyes and asked the question that had been bothering him all this time.

"Inuyasha, do you love me?" he asked.

Still feeling very giddy, and not having much control of his mouth, Inuyasha said, "of course I love you Sessy!"

Sesshomaru, feeling EXTREMELY happy now, kissed Inuyasha madly, and took advantage of the hanyou's mouth, open in shock, slipping his tongue into it.Their tongues battled each other lovingly. When Sesshomaru finally pulled away, the two lovers just stared at each other, knowing that their love would last forever. Suddenly, Sesshomaru looked upset.

"Sessy! What's wrong?" Inuyasha stared at his half-brother with worry.

"Inuyasha...how can you love me after what I've done to you?" questioned Sesshomaru.

"I don't know, Sessy. I just do! Just forget about that! It's over now and we love each other!" But a little voice in the back of Inuyasha's head was telling him _"Run! He's probable gonna hurt you again! Get the hell out of there!"_ Inuyasha heard the voice, and suddenly it controlled his legs, and he was running from his Sessy.

"Inuyasha! Where are you going?"

"I-I'd better get back. Everyone must be really worried about me!" Inuyasha let the lie slip out, and ran back to his campsite, away from the love of his life.

I am so sorry that this chapter was so short, but I wanted to get it posted quick. I really promise an update as soon as I can get it this time! But until then...just click the little review button and review the chapter.


	7. Sorry, quitting

Sorry.

I have lost my interest in and have stopped using it completely. I'm sorry I didn't finish this story. If anyone would like to take it off my hands email me at and tell me. I don't wanna lend it to a "bad writer", so please show me some work of yours for me to judge. Once again, sorry.


	8. New AuthorAt Last!

I am saying this so the person continuing my story doesn't get framed for stealing it. The person with the right to continue my story is…

inu382


End file.
